This invention relates to a composition for treating masonry materials and more particularly to a composition for cleaning masonry materials, such as removing excess mortar from bricks, stones, concrete blocks, clay tile and ceramic tile. My improved composition is also adapted for use as a protective coating for masonry materials and structures formed of masonry materials. While various compositions have been proposed for cleaning and protecting masonry materials, such compositions have not been entirely satisfactory due to the fact that some of these compositions do not clean the masonry materials readily and others are deleterious to the masonry materials due to the fact that they cause erosion of the surface of such materials. Also, such compositions heretofore employed do not provide any protective coating for protection of the masonry materials after they have been cleaned.